


Popped Quiz

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Abs, you know this stuff.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #528 "quiz"

“Good, McGee, you’re here,” said Abby, pushing a thick text book into his hands the moment he’d stepped into her lab. “The test is still running, so you can ask me a few more study questions. Come on.”

He smiled and set the book on her lab table, still closed. “Abs,” he said, gently. “You know this stuff. You know it inside-out and backwards, I know you do. So take a deep breath, leave the book alone, get some sleep tonight, and you will ace this test, no problem.”

Abby let out a breath. “You think so?”

“I know so.”

THE END


End file.
